


Your Future is All in Your Hands (One day we'll look at this and laugh about it)

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Saren lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saren's not sure what he expected when it came to the last stand with the Reapers, but it sure wasn't deploying with Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Future is All in Your Hands (One day we'll look at this and laugh about it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maqqy96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96/gifts).



"I'm afraid it's not the nicest view," Anderson says, clapping him on the back. Saren bristles at it, both from the implication that any view on earth is nice and from the touch of a human hand on his back.

He doesn't say anything, and after a moment, Anderson's hand drops. Thankfully.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Anderson asks quietly. He glances back to Victus and the other turians preparing to lead Anderson's soldiers to the charge.

"War is something we are both used to," he says flatly.

"Hmph." Anderson shoots him a little grin, even as his arms cross in what Saren has, annoyingly, come to learn is a human gesture. "You're a tough nut to crack."

"I have no intention of being cracked by any one of your species." Saren's mandibles pull tight to his jaw.

"Hm. Well, no matter how this turns out, you won't be seeing us much longer." Anderson scoffs, looking out toward the human's patheric camp. They're running low on supplies, and nearly every one of the fleshbags looks lost, tired, or both. The turian troops - what few there are, after Palaven, and spirits, he doesn't want to think of how few of them are left.

This is the final push.

"We cannot lose," he says, his flesh and blood hand self-consciously massaging the reaper limb he'd been infested with.

"You and I are used to hard battles." Anderson looks down; Saren notices his eyes lighting on Shepard, her arm wound around some turian whose name hes never bothered to learn.

"Nothing like a war to bring old enemies together." Anderson holds out a hand. "For all our differences, I'm glad turians and humans are in this together. I don't think either of our peoples could do this alone."

He swallows. What Anderson says is true, though he doesn't like to think of it.

Hesitantly, his hand clasps the other. Anderson grins.

"See you on the other side." He says, adjusting his gun and preparing to deploy.

"Hell, if we survive this?" Anderson laughs, his hands going to his own pistol. "I'll buy you lunch, Arterius."

He doesn't answer. There'll be time enough to deal with _that_ indignity if they live through this.

  



End file.
